conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaza
|image_map = Locator Map of Gaza.png |map_width = 275px |capital = Gaza City |largest_city = capital |official_languages = |regional_languages = , |demonym = Gazan |government_type = |leader_title1 = Prime Minister |leader_name1 = John Semler (Boh.) |leader_title2 = Deputy Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Sara Guilder (Boh.) |legislature = National Assembly |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = Jewish settlement |established_date1 = 1951 |established_event2 = Treaty of London |established_date2 = 27 November 1974 |established_event3 = Constitution |established_date3 = 17 February 1976 |area_rank = 205th |area_km2 = 360 |area_sq_mi = 139 |population_estimate = 1,212,447 |population_estimate_rank = 158th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 1,211,006 |population_census_rank = 158th |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 3,368 |population_density_sq_mi = 8,723 |population_density_rank = 6th |GDP_PPP = $49.953 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 102nd |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $41,200 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 23rd |GDP_nominal = $45.455 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 87th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $37,490 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 25th |Gini = 0.311 |Gini_year = 2015 |Gini_category = low |HDI = 0.867 |HDI_rank = 28th |HDI_category = very high |currency = Shekel |currency_code = GZS |time_zone = Gaza Standard Time |drives_on = right |cctld = .gz |calling_code = +970 }} The Republic of Gaza, commonly referred to as just Gaza, is a located in the region of the . Gaza borders to its north and east, to its south, and the to the west. Gaza is a small country in comparison to its neighbours, and has one of the smallest land areas of any sovereign state in the world. Gaza is a with a known as the national assembly. The member of the national assembly with the most votes of confidence in leadership, usually the head of a party of coalition of parties, then becomes the prime minister, the and for the nation. Elections are held every three years, and a high voter turnout is common in the country. The government of the republic is officially , although almost all of the population practices . Unlike neighbouring Israel, there is no , and as such, no limitations on who may or may not hold citizenship, despite a heavy prevalence of immigrants being Jewish in ancestry or religion. The contemporary democratic government is considered to be one of the most successful and stable in the region, and was founded with the implementation of the nation’s constitution in 1976. Gaza has a documented history that stretches back thousands of years. Originally built by , Gaza was eventually absorbed into the under , though it was ruled by various other empires in its early history, including the , , and . The converted the region to around the same time of the split of the in 420, though only about 200 years later, the region was conquered by the in 635 as a part of Palestine. Despite a brief period of rule from 1100 to 1187, the region was heavily Islamic during the time of its incorporation into the in the 16th century. Also, despite a brief period of Egyptian rule from 1831 to 1840, the region was ruled by the Ottomans until its capture by the in 1917. In 1947, the land now making up the republic was set aside for , though in 1951 the government sponsored Jewish settlement of what was then known as the . By 1966, Jews outnumbered the Arabs, prompting a conflict that led in the expulsion of a large portion of the Palestinian population and a strong influx of English-speaking Jews. In 1974, the region was stabilised, and the contemporary government was declared in 1976. Since then, Gaza has massively improved its economy and general public welfare through a series of both public and private interests supported by the government. Although it is small, the county of Gaza has a highly efficient and economy based around local services and small business. One of the most prosperous countries in the Levant, Gaza enjoys a particularly stable economic environment due to its friendly or neutral relationships with its neighbours, which has given it a highly advantageous economic position than many other countries in the region. As such, Gaza is home to a large industry that was originally birthed by the oil boom that jump started the nation’s modern economy in the later half of the 20th century. In the contemporary period, Gaza has a high percentage of its economy dedicated to . Important exports of the country include , refined petroleum products, luxury goods, luxury goods, luxury , , , a variety of crops such as s, s, , and s, and a variety of foods such as and . Gaza enjoys particularly warm relations with most of its neighbours, as opposed to the state of affairs for neighbouring Israel. Considered to be the result of peaceful and cooperative interaction, most countries in the region have made amends with the Gazan nation state, and pursued economic and political cooperation since such amends were made. Generally speaking, the largest allies of Gaza include , the , the , , and . However, is the only country which still refuses to recognise the legitimacy of the current Gazan government, considering Gaza to be an occupied territory. Nonetheless, Gaza is a member of the League of Nations, the , the , the , and a global partner of the . Etymology The name Gaza comes from the name of the city of Gaza, which serves as the capital of the republic. The origin of the word is believed to come from the military records of of , who called the city Ghazzat, or, Prized City. Ancient Muslims thus referred to the city as Ghazzat Hashem in reference to the traditional Islamic belief that the burial site of 's great-grandfather was within the city. In Semetic languages, the meaning of the city's name is strong or fierce. Over time, the name was shortened from Ghazzat to Gazza, and then into the present Gaza. The word Gaza was adopted by the constitution passed in 1976 as the official name for the contemporary Republic of Gaza, which encompassed both the city of Gaza and the regions historically related to the city. Category:Gaza Category:Nations